reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Empty Promises
is the twenty-eighth mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story John Marston approaches Colonel Allende's villa, where he is met by Captain De Santa. He's told that they've been betrayed and that Marston needs to come with him at once. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Accompany De Santa to the wagon convoy. *Ride shotgun to Torquemada. *Fight his way up to the fort. *Kill all of the rebels in the fort. Mission Details Find and mount a horse and then follow De Santa. Soon you'll have to dismount before riding shotgun in De Santa's cart, which will take you to Torquemada. Soon after arriving, the cart in front of yours will be blown up by TNT, before rebels assault you from the hills to the right. You'll have to kill them, as well as three rebels on horseback that will come from the same direction. You'll arrive in Torquemada, where you'll be met by the armed forces. You'll be given a sniper rifle to help fend off the enemy forces on top of the hill. After killing the rebels, you'll have to move on to the blockades. The rebels will blow them up, before assaulting with a small group of combatants. Once again, after killing the attackers, you'll have to move up to clear out the valley. Lastly, you'll have to move up to the ruins. Beware, because the rebels here have snipers and are numerous. The ruins go on for a long time, with many enemies, both snipers, and regular rebels. Once you reach the end, a cutscene will commence, showing De Santa. He'll try to offer Marston women and wine, but Marston turns it down, saying he wants information, and that he demands information the next time they meet. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons De Santa. *Kills his own or De Santa's horse. *Kills the horses pulling the wagon. *Assaults any Mexican Army soldiers. *Strays too far from the mission location. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 8:20 * Shot Accuracy: 88% * Number of Headshots: 22 New Game Elements Introduced *Using a sniper rifle Mission Complete Unlockables *Rolling Block Rifle (gifted) *"Love is the Opiate" Stranger side-mission Trvia *If the player scouts too far ahead of the squad, Espinoza will say phrases like "Stay with the group, Marston!" and "What are you doing? I am leading this attack!" Gallery File:Rdr_empty_promises01.jpg File:Rdr_empty_promises02.jpg File:Rdr_empty_promises03.jpg|''"Mr. Marston, ride with us! We've been betrayed!"'' File:Rdr_empty_promises04.jpg|''"What's happened?"'' File:Rdr_empty_promises05.jpg|''"There is no time! Ride with us! Then you will find the men you seek. Come!"'' File:Rdr_empty_promises06.jpg|''"Y dondé carajo están los otros que necesitamos?"'' File:Rdr_empty_promises07.jpg|Espinoza: "Nos van masacrar con estos pocos!" File:Rdr_empty_promises08.jpg|De Santa: "Rebeldes que tú y tus hombres se deberían haber encargado, nos atacaron. Y ten cuidado con ese tono de voz." File:Rdr_empty_promises11.jpg|De Santa: "Tengo hombre. Lo qué sea, mujer." File:Rdr_empty_promises12.jpg|''"Amigo! Amigo! Qué pasa?"'' File:Rdr_empty_promises13.jpg|''"A killer like you deserves fine women and wine. The best pleasures Earth can give a man."'' File:Rdr_empty_promises14.jpg|''"I need some information, De Santa."'' File:Rdr_empty_promises15.jpg|''"All in good time."'' File:Rdr_empty_promises16.jpg|''"My men and I will finish our business here and we can talk back at Escalera."'' File:Rdr_empty_promises17.jpg|''"Next time I see you, I need some answers, '' 'Captain'". '' File:Rdr_empty_promises18.jpg|"Go get drunk! Get a woman! Enjoy life! It is a beautiful struggle! Ha-ha-ha-hi!"'' Video Walkthroughs File:Empty_Promises_(Gold_Medal)_-_Mission_28_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 28 - Empty Promises (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Category:Redemption Missions